I'll Dance With You
by pikachugirl2
Summary: Oneshot. Pikashipping. Takes place during Lucario And The Mystery Of Mew. When Ash is stuck sitting and guarding Sir Aaron's staff all night, Mew convinces Pikachu to dance with him to get him up. But unexpected feelings arise, and secrets flow...


**Ash sighed as he watched the couples of two slowly glide across the dance floor. Tonight was supposed to be a great night, but after winning the tournament in honor of Sir Aaron, he was stuck in a chair all night, holding a stupid staff. He couldn't help but envy his friends, who were probably out having the time of their life. Even Pikachu had left him to go and play with the other Pokemon. This was NOT how he wanted to spend his night. **

**Meanwhile, while May and Brock were dancing, and Max was stuffing his face, Pikachu was busy exploring the huge castle with the other Pokemon. Looking around, it was startled when a tiny voice came from behind it.**

"**Mew! Mew, Mew Mew!"**

"**Pika?" It turned around to come face-to-face with…a MEW? Weren't they supposed to be rare? Pikachu couldn't recall EVER seeing one, except for a vague memory that was very foggy…a Mew and a Mewtwo battling each other…**

**Pikachu shook its head and focused on the problem at hand. Instead of talking, the Mew began to use telepathy. **

_**Hi, nice to meet you! I'm Mew, but you probably already knew that…**_

_**Hi, I'm…well, just Pikachu, I guess.**_

_**Nice to meet you! So, do you have a trainer?**_

_**Mmm-hmm! His name is Ash, he's really nice!**_

_**Well where is he?**_

_**He won the tournament, so he has to sit in a chair all night…**_

_**Wow, that's kind of sad. I feel bad every year when someone wins and can't enjoy themselves. But you know, there is a way he can get up for a little while.**_

**Pikachu tilted its head. **_**How?**_

**Mew smiled. **_**Well, if someone, anyone, asks the winner to a dance, they aren't allowed to refuse, no matter who it is. If you go and ask him to dance, he's allowed to get up!**_

**Pikachu looked at its feet. **_**But…I'm a Pokemon, doesn't that seem kind of weird?**_

_**Oh, well, the rest of you doesn't seem to think so.**_

**Pikachu froze. **_**Are you reading my mind?**_

_**Maybe! It's cute! You actually-**_

**Pikachu sighed. **_**PLEASE don't…**_

**Mew giggled. **_**YOU LIKE HIM!!!**_

**Pikachu blushed. **_**I DO NOT!!!**_

_**What's wrong with a Pokemon having a crush on a human? It's sweet! You have every right to like him, now get out there and prove your love!**_

**Pikachu pushed Mew playfully. **_**Stop it…so what if I like him? That doesn't mean I want to TELL him…but I'll ask him to a dance…JUST to get him up for a little while.**_

_**Okay, well, I'll be waiting here, let me know how it goes!**_

**Pikachu walked back into the main room of the castle, where everyone was dancing. It spotted Ash at the front, and, although it saw him every day, felt more nervous than ever at the sight of him.**

_**No way. Mew was just making stuff up. There's no way, NO WAY, he'd ever say he liked me back. I should just forget it, this was a stupid idea…**_

**Pikachu walked up to Ash and smiled at him. Ash looked down and returned the smile. "Hi, Pikachu. I'd come and play with you, but…I'm kinda…stuck here…"**

"**Pikapi…Pika, Pikachu?" For once Pikachu was glad Ash didn't understand it fully; if it screwed up what it said, he would never know…**

**The woman next to Ash smiled, giggling. "It looks like your Pokemon is asking you to a dance."**

**Ash tilted his head. Pikachu just sighed. **_**How the heck did she know…**_

**Ash turned his attention back to Pikachu. "Is that true? You want me to dance with you?"**

**It blushed, nodding and trying to stop blushing. The woman nodded at Ash, and he stood up, trying to figure out how this was going to work. Pikachu couldn't help but look at how well the Sir Aaron costume suited him. He even looked…cute.**

**Ash picked up Pikachu, trying to see how in the world they could possibly dance with such a large height difference. He raised Pikachu so they were at eye level, but the moment they locked eyes, Pikachu's face nearly caught fire and it looked away. Ash noticed.**

"**What's wrong, buddy?"**

**Pikachu just shook its head, still blushing. "Pika, Pikachu…"**

**Ash hugged Pikachu and began to walk around the dance floor. **_**Close enough,**_** he thought. **_**Not like I can dance to begin with. **_

**Had Ash taken enough time to look down, he would've noticed Pikachu nearly hyperventilating and blushing like crazy. Pikachu was confused with its own emotions. It'd never had problems around him before, even WITH its crush, so why were things bothering it now?**

**Out of nowhere, Pikachu started to cry. Ash was very confused, and walked outside and onto the balcony, setting Pikachu down. He sat down on the ground beside it.**

"**Pikachu, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"**

**Pikachu shook its head and tried desperately to stop crying, only to make itself cry harder. Ash rubbed its head worriedly.**

**Around then, a strange pink aura made both turn around. Mew was floating behind them. Any other time, Ash would've been thrilled at the sight of a rare Pokemon like Mew, but not right now. His mind was set on Pikachu at the moment. Mew floated over to the crying Pokemon.**

_**So, what'd he say?**_

_**I didn't tell him! I don't want to!**_

**Mew looked at Ash. **_**Is that him? He's cute!**_

_**Yeah, that's him…**_

_**What are you waiting for? TELL HIM NOW!**_

_**I can't! I'm crying because…I don't know why!**_

**Mew sighed. **_**It's not worth crying over if you haven't even told him yet…**_

**Ash picked up the whole telepathic conversation. Mew had probably meant for that to happen. "What? I'm so confused? Tell me what? And why are you crying, Pikachu?"**

**Mew smiled at Pikachu. **_**It's now or never, you might as well say it. You've got nothing to lose, anyway.**_

_**Fine! If you'll leave me alone about it!**_

**Pikachu stood up and wiped its tears, forcing itself to stare directly into Ash's eyes. "Pikapi…"**

**Mew was anxious. **_**Come on, just say it telepathically, I'll let him hear it…**_

**Pikachu took a deep breath. **_**ASH, I'VE HAD A CRUSH ON YOU SINCE WE GOT CHASED BY THE SPEAROW!!! OKAY? YOU HAPPY NOW, MEW? I SAID IT!!!**_

**Mew smiled brightly. **_**See, it wasn't that hard…**_

**Tears rushed to Pikachu's eyes. **_**Yes it was! Because I DID have something to lose! He'd never like a Pokemon! Pokemon aren't supposed to like humans! It's sick and wrong, and-**_

**Pikachu's thoughts were stopped by Ash embracing it tightly and lovingly, rubbing its back softly. "Pikachu…you're really brave, you know…"**

_**W-what? How am I-**_

**A small tear dropped onto Pikachu's head. It looked up and saw Ash, starting to cry. "You had the courage to say what I never would've been able to, better than I would've been able to."**

**Pikachu was confused for a moment. **_**But then…that means…**_

**Ash nodded. "I love you too, buddy."**

**Pikachu started to talk, but tears got the best of it, and it just hugged Ash and cried. Ash smiled and rubbed its back. Mew smiled and giggled. Before it disappeared, Pikachu stopped it.**

_**Mew…sorry I doubted you…thanks.**_

_**No problem. Besides, you guys make a cute couple.**_

**Mew disappeared off the balcony, flying out over the streets and around the castle. Ash wiped the remaining tears out of Pikachu's eyes and stood up with Pikachu in his arms.**

"**If I could dance with you, I would…"**

**Pikachu reached up and patted Ash's head, motioning for him to lower his head. When he did, Pikachu blushed and kissed his cheek, leaving Ash blushing as well. Ash leaned down and kissed Pikachu on the lips in reply. Both of them smiled and just stared up at the stars. Ash seemed happier than Pikachu, and not just because he was relieved temporarily of his sitting duties.**

"**Someday, Pikachu…I'll dance with you."**


End file.
